Dans l'ombre des génies
by Shouplle
Summary: Elle avait accepté. Accepté de vivre dans l'ombre de Mello. Dans l'ombre de Matt. Elle avait accepté de risquer ses jours et d'attenter à ceux d'autrui. Shauna, l'espionne. L'agent secret. Oui, pou eux, elle accepterait de donner sa vie. Suivez l'histoire de celle qui, dans l'ombre des génies, accomplit de grandes choses tout aussi funestes qu'honorables.
1. Le début d'une épopée

**A SAVOIR : **_Cette fiction se déroule juste après le décès de L. Pour le moment, dans la fiction, seul Mello et Near sont au courant. Et Matt, puisque c'est le meilleur ami de Mello. Cette fiction se déroulera essentiellement durant l'ellipse de quatre ans ! Je pense qu'il n'y aura aucune histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose. Mais quelques relations complexes qui uniront divers personnages. Les personnages principaux seront Mello et Shauna. Mais Matt aura un importance parallèle. Bien entendu, les personnages de Death Note ne m'appartiennent pas. _

_Et, c'est la première fois que je rédige sur cette oeuvre. J'ai dû lire bon nombre de fiction pour confronter ma vision des personnages avec celle que les gens s'en font communément. J'ai fais un petit mélange. J'espère ne pas baigner dans le OOC. _

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**Sarcasme _( Nom masculin )_ : Raillerie acerbe à portée insultante**

**Sarcastique _( Adjectif )_ : Qui relève du sarcasme**

**« Suis-je réellement contrainte de copier ces … Définitions ? Certes, cette sanction à des relents nauséeux de ce que vous qualifiez artificieusement de pédagogique, mais elle me paraît bien mal aisée dans le cas présent. Me reprochez-vous, chers instituteurs et autres représentants éducatifs, de n'être qu'humainement capitonnée d'impétueux vices ? Voyons mes amis, la tolérance n'est pas une tare. Pardonnez mes incartades. »**

Ses ongles frappaient à intervalles réguliers le bois polis du bureau qu'elle occupait. Cette salle, elle la côtoyait plus que nécessaire, selon ses propres délibérations. Certes, elle ne convenait pas réellement aux stéréotypes de l'enfant surdoué qu'elle était. Mais elle n'avait que faire des présomptions illusoires dont s'abreuvait la direction de la Wammy's House à son sujet. Roger l'avait même déclassé le mois dernier, jugeant que l'orphelinat n'était plus à même d 'excuser les agissements crapuleux de l'adolescente. Ainsi, elle ne suscitait plus aucune estime de la part d'autrui. Après tout, personne ne désirait faire d'elle un détective, même pas L. Surtout pas L.

Ce cher L, chérit de tous, adulé par des enfants planifiés pour n'éprouver d'affection que pour leur mentor. L. Lui qui gâchait tant de vies de part sa simple présence. Elle le détestait. Elle le répudiait ! Du moins, ce serait sûrement le cas si la possibilité lui était offerte.

**« Tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce tant que cette feuille ne sera pas entièrement noircie !**

**_ Comment pourrais-je me résoudre à désobéir, _railla la jeune fille. »_**

Rapidement, elle dévissa la tête de son stylo plume, extirpant la cartouche qui y était logée. Aussitôt, elle laissa l'encre qui s'en découlait tâcher la feuille maculée.

**« Cette feuille est-elle suffisamment noircie pour mon vous, Seigneur le Duc de mon Cul ? »**

Le sarcasme dont-elle faisait régulièrement preuve n'était que rarement tinté de la quiétude dont elle aurait apprécié faire preuve. Le fait était que Shauna possédait des attraits quelques peu sanguin ! Elle balança le cadavre de sa cartouche désormais vide sur le sol et quitta prestement la pièce. Une fois de plus, la tornade brune avait frappé.

Contrairement à son homologue au cheveux blond, l'éternel insatisfait ; Mello. La jeune fille ne parvenait à soutirer aucune crainte dans les pupilles de ses camardes. Aucune esquisse de ce qu'elle aurait pu assimiler à du respect. Même cette pimbêche de Linda ne semblait guère se soucier de la présence de l'adolescente.

**« Encore un soucis de supériorité, très cher consœur ?**

**_ Comment pourrais-je le réfuter face à toi qui connaît si bien toutes les subtilités de ce malaise. »**

Mello. Shauna. Entre eux, rien ne subsistait. Pas le moindre ressentiment, pas la moindre rancune. Ni alliés, ni ennemis, pas même rivaux. L'un brimait l'autre. L'autre vilipendait l'un. Mello n'y voyait là qu'un divertissement attrayant, quant à Shauna, elle s'exaltait de ces joutes verbales.

**« Il faut avouer que tu m'as donné nombres d'occasions de l'étudier, ce malaise.**

**_ Me prêtes-tu une intention toute particulières ?**

**_ Bordel Mello tu fais chier. Je suis crevé moi ! »**

Matt. La brune le remarquait seulement. C'était aussi pour cette raison que L ne la jugeait pas apte à prétendre à sa succession. Les détails, elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle n'analysait rien, se contentant de foncer tête baissée. Mello ne renchérit aucunement, accueillant le blâme de son ami d'un hochement de tête dédaigneux.

**« En fait, je suis venu te proposer un poste, reprit-il, _ignorant les propos précédemment tenus par la jeune fille._**

**_ Un poste ? Tu m'en diras tant, _pouffa la brune qui s'adossait nonchalamment à la porte qu'elle venait de franchir._**

**_ Que dirais-tu d'être mon agent secret. Tu es une détective lamentable, disons le nous. Mais tu ferais un parfait agent. »**

Hm. D'où tenait-il pareil discours ? Bien étrange. L, quelques mois au par avant lui avait assuré qu'elle n'en demeurerait pas moins une parfaite espionne, en dépit de ses lacune intellectuelles. _« Connard »_ Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle reprenait difficilement le fil de ses pensées. Elle digressait sans cesse, voilà une autre incommodité.

**« Agent secrète … Ou espionne ... **

**_ N'est-ce pas la même chose ?**

**_ Pourquoi accepterais-je ? Et d'ailleurs, qui te dis que j'en suis seulement capable ?**

**_ Premièrement, tu es maligne. Oh certes, tu n'es pas un génie, mais ton QI n'en demeure pas moins supérieur à la normale. Ensuite, tu sais te battre mieux que quiconque ici. Tu mens aisément et ton physique plutôt bateau facilitera tes infiltrations. Bien entendu, des indemnités te seront versées.**

**_ Tu sembles avoir omis d'énoncer le moment où l'on me démasque et où je termine criblée de balles !**

**_ Les risques du métier ma belle.**

**_ T'es chiant Blondi, _la voix de Matt intervint lascivement. Visiblement, il ne partageait pas l'engouement de son ami. Où était-il simplement lessivé de l'humanité et de ses exactions. Après tout, en bon misanthrope qu'il était, Matt haïssait la compagnie. Seul Mello dérogeait à ce mépris._**

**_ Quand posons-nous les modalités de ce contrat ? _Questionna enfin Shauna. »_**

_• • •_

Les dés sont jetés, le destin tracé et leurs fin préméditée. Cette histoire, c'est celle de Shauna, la fille de l'ombre. Celle qui n'agissait masquée qu'à visage découvert. La fille au mille facettes. Celle dont personne ne se soucierait, personne ne se souviendrait. Celle dont l'existence ne fut que vague mirage. Dans cette affaire_ – Affaire Kira -_, personne ne se souviendrait d'elle. Et pourtant, elle a tant fait ...

* * *

**Voilà qui pose le personnage. J'ai fais en sorte de travailler le personnage de Shauna. Elle n'est pas particulièrement attachante. Mais elle n'en demeure pas moins particulière. Je sais, les OCs qui sortent un tant sois peu du commun sont rapidement catalogués. Pour ma part, je pense que l'intérêt d'une histoire se trouve également dans le caractère des personnages. Ca rajoute quelques attraits à l'histoire. Mello. Et bien Mello, je l'ai dépeint comme je l'imaginais. Je voulais également clarifier un point. Ils s'adressent l'un à l'autre d'une façon relativement curieuse pour deux jeunes ados, mais c'est une forme de dédains. **

**Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ! **


	2. Imprévu

**CHAPITRE 1 • Imprévu **

Retranchée derrière un caisson d'une usine désaffectée, Shauna épie quatre vieux mafieux. Sa cachette, elle ne l'a pas quittée depuis la veille. Une mission que Mello lui a assigné avant qu'il ne se volatilise à l'autre bout de la ville. Elle devait récolter les informations nécessaires à l'endoctrinement de Mello dans cette société de bandits. Désireux de s'y infiltrer, il s'était alors tourné vers Shauna pour qu'elle se charge de recueillir suffisamment de preuves accablantes pour démanteler entièrement le réseau qui sévissait dans les quartiers sud de Los Angeles. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas les faire tomber, seulement jouer de ces informations pour se frayer une place toute cuite au sommet de la chaîne mafieuse. La justice, toute cette merde ennuyante. Il n'en avait que faire. Mello n'était pas à proprement dit un homme de bien, pas plus qu'il ne trouvait de satisfaction à truander. Il avait simplement un objectif : Atteindre Kira le premier. Il ne sollicitait aucune autre aide que celle de son associé, Shauna. Il était bien trop fière pour quémander un peu de soutient.

**« La valise ! Je veux la valise ! Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, mais ramenez-moi cette putain de valise. »**

Un accent Mexicain à coupé au couteau, une balafre qui lui barrait une bonne moitié du visage, une moue mauvaise, des armes à feux dissimulées sous sa veste. Deux armes à feux. Le gars en blanc, c'était lui qui menait les trois autres idiots. Il retira son chapeau, le posa sur une table bancale. Pour cause elle n'avait que trois pieds, un tabouret tout aussi branlant que sa consœur La Table, faisait office de quatrième appuie. C'était sans doute une table de camping ou quelque chose dans le genre. La mafia Mexicaine ne se confondait que rarement en raffinement.

Shauna grimaça, sa jambe était ankylosée, elle s'appuyait dessus depuis prêt de quarante huit heures, pas étonnant qu'elle peine à manœuvrer. Avec les preuve tangibles qu'elle conservait désormais sur son magnétophone, elle pouvait bien se permettre de battre en retraite. Elle se laissa doucement basculée en arrière, seul le froissement élégant de ses habilles trahirent une quelconque présence. Mais les trois mercenaires, bien trop absorbés par les remontrances de leur bosse n'en remarquèrent rien. Bientôt, Shauna boitilla dans un quartier isolé de la ville. Elle dégaina son téléphone. Elle ne l'utiliserait pas ici. Elle ne l'allumerait même pas. Trop risqué. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'orphelinat, ils n'avaient cessé d'échapper, parfois in-extremis, à la surveillance appuyée de Near. Cet enfoiré d'albinos avait toujours un ou deux coups d'avances sur eux. Comment pouvait-il se vouer corps et âme dans l'affaire Kira tout en épiant les moindres faits et gestes de son ancien camarade. M'enfin, camarade. Tout est relatif. Disons, un simple homonyme génie !

Elle se pressa. Les ruelles sombres, les dédales mafieux de la ville. Il n'était pas rare qu'on y déniche quelques mauvaises âmes. Les démons de l'escroquerie s'y amoncelaient. Ils médisaient ensembles. De temps à autres, une balle perdue coupait court aux mésententes. Il ne faisait pas bon vivre ici. Pourtant, Shauna ne s'inquiétait jamais d'y déambuler. Elle fourra une main dans sa poche, ses doigts frôlèrent la crosse de son Beretta. Si une menace survenait, elle saurait l'accueillir convenablement. Et puis, n'était-ce pas pour cela que Mello lui cédait toute sa confiance ? Shauna était un parfait chien d'attaque. Elle obéissait passivement aux injonctions que lui dictait son maître. Mello. Qu'est-ce qu'elle le maudissait ce type. Lui et sa bouille démoniaque. Son sourire faussement angélique. Et cet accoutrement grotesque dont il s'affublait. « Il ne te manque plus que la moustache et tu ferais un parfais Village People ! » Il n'appréciait pas les railleries, mais il concédait à lui laisser la vie sauve lorsqu'elle en usait. Il connaissait la jeune femme, il connaissait ses humeurs, ses crises passagères.

**« Salut ma jolie. »**

Une voix rocailleuse, tintée par les effluves purulentes de l'alcool. Un canon se glisse contre sa jugulaire, et elle comprend qu'on lui flanque un flingue sous la gorge. Elle ne flanche pas, ne cille pas. Elle laisse même un soupire lascif percer ses lèvres renfrognées. Cette moue quelque peu chagrinée se mue progressivement en un rictus inquiétant. Les crétins. Ils sont ivres. Ils sont deux. L'un titube, il se retient maladroitement à une poubelle, mais s'effondre lamentablement au sol, accompagnant sa chute d'un rire gras. Ce gars là ne constituait pas une menace en soit. Il semblait même totalement inoffensif.

**« Si on jouait un peu ? _L'haleine fétide s'insinua dans ses narine, le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'adolescente parvint à renchérir._**

**_ C'est exactement ce que j'allais te proposer. »**

Surpris, l'assaillant marqua une pause. Un court instant, un moment infime. La brune profita de cette ouverture et se laissa glisser jusqu'au béton. Un premier coup de feu retenti, si un autre fusait, ils étaient bon pour rameuter tout les ex-taulards qui résidaient dans le quartiers. Elle esquiva une estocade ennemis et lança violemment son pied dans les côtes de l'imbibé qui rejoignit son pote à terre. Elle remercia silencieusement le ciel de lui avoir envoyé ces deux crétins, et non une horde d'assassins expérimentés. Elle ne s'attarda pas et quitta les lieux en vitesse.

Le ronronnement familier d'une Porsche : Mello. Quelle attention voilà qu'il venait la réceptionner aux portes des enfers. Elle s'engouffra dans le véhicule, s'étalant lourdement sur le banquette arrière.

**« Tu empestes.**

**_ Et toi tu fais chier, Mello. »**

Malgré sa verve acerbe, le garçon ne doutait pas une seconde de l'allégeance que lui vouait sa recrue. Et puis, elle communiquait toujours par véhémence. On le qualifiait de garçon lunatique, sujet à l'hystérie saoudaine, mais cette gamine, elle, ne trouvait jamais la quiétude. Une ride barrait légèrement son front, une ride qu'elle ne perdait jamais car ses sourcils se fronçaient perpétuellement. Il savait que l'énerver équivalait à se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux. Elle agissait souvent de façon inconsidérée et venait rechignée de vaines excuses lorsque les maux étaient fait. Oui, elle serait capable de le tuer. Mais elle se donnerait la mort ensuite.

**« Tu as appris quelque chose, _s'enquit finalement le blond._**

**_ Oui. Veiller plus de quarante huit heure influe dangereusement sur mon système nerveux.**

**_ Tu as appris quelque chose d'intéressant ? »**

Elle souffla, se redressa avant de basculer sa tête en arrière. Quel casse pied ! Elle qui s'épuisait à mener à bien les missions qu'il lui imposait, quel ingrat ! Ne pouvait-il pas lui accorder quelques minutes de répit.

**« Ils cherchent une valise. Il y a un savant Russe, Markov je crois, qu'ils détiennent prisonnier.**

**_ Pourquoi ?**

**_ Mais laisse moi terminer, _soupira-t-elle avant de reprendre._ Ils veulent une arme nucléaire. Ils n'ont pas mentionné de bombe, et je doute que ce soit leur intention. Ils souhaitent simplement détenir une arme de destruction massive. Ils en ont après les États-Unis je crois.**

**_ Comme tout les Mexicain, _intervint-il._**

**_ Ouais sûrement. Une chose est certaine, tu tiens ton tiquet d'entrée Mellou. »**

Il détestait ce sobriquet dégoulinant de miasmes affectif. La brune en avait conscience, mais elle se jouait régulièrement de ses nerfs. Aucun d'eux n'osait pousser l'autre dans ses retranchements, redoutant une crise psychotique qui leur vaudrait sûrement la vie. Cependant, il n'était pas rare qu'ils se titillent, se testent … Une fois, Mello, fou de rage, avait envoyé une cafetière fraîchement remplie sur la tête de Shauna. Elle en gardait une vilaine cicatrice qui lui barrait la tempe droite.

**« J'aimerais que tu prennes des nouvelles de Matt. Avec Near qui surveille nos mouvements, je ne peux pas me pointer à la Wammy's House ! Il m'épinglerait.**

**_ Cela te serait tellement plus profitable si c'était moi qu'il envoyait derrières les barreaux.**

**_ Pas profitable, non. Mais je préfère jouer ta vie que la mienne trésor.**

**_ Enfoiré de narcissique ! _Pesta-t-elle avant de fermer les paupières. »_**

Elle dû s'endormir, car lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses petits yeux endoloris, la lumière du jour agressa ses prunelles. Elle grimaça sous l'assaut douloureux qui assaillit son dos. Cette voiture à trois cent milles dollars manquait cruellement de confort. Elle se redressa, lançant un regard en biais au rétroviseur.

**« Bien dormi, _railla le blond._**

**_ Hm. On est où ?**

**_ A l'aéroport, tu t'envoles pour Londres dans trois heures. »**

**• • •**

Le halle était bondé, elle passerait aisément inaperçu.e A supposer qu'un agent du SPK les prenne en filature, le pauvre subirait milles peines avant de mettre la main sur elle. Et puis, elle connaissait tout de l'art du camouflage. Il ne suffisait pas d'enfiler une perruque et de changer de tenue pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Clac. Clac. Clac. Les talons qu'elle venait de chausser frappaient le sol carrelé avec une telle conviction qu'elle était persuadée qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à se fendre en deux. Ce genre de coquetteries ne cillaient guère à l'Anglaise. Elle traversa le rez de chaussé, réservé à l'achat et revente de billet pour gravir l'escalator. Les cheveux blond lui allait à ravir, c'est ce que lui avait assuré Mello. Elle gonfla les joues, réprimant une colère sourde ! Il allait lui payer ! Se trimbaler dans un tel accoutrement. C'était grotesque.

Elle franchit la porte d'embarcation. Malgré l'arme nichée contre sa cuisse gauche, le portique n'avait pas sonné. Encore un stratagème mit en œuvre par le généralissime Mello le taré.

**« Faites bon voyages. »**

Rengaine habituelle des hôtesses de l'air contraintes d'accueillir les passagers d'un sourire trop las pour s'avérer réellement sincère. 324. Elle gagne mon siège. L'avion décolle. Elle ferme les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle se réveille, les passagers se pressent de quitter l'appareil. L'adolescente n'a pourtant sommeillé que quelques heures. Sa tête est lourde, elle peine à maintenir ses paupières convenablement ouvertes. Droguée. Ce sont les premiers mots que lui insuffle la crainte. Elle jette un coup d'oeil à l'homme cadavérique qui titube dans l'allée. Il n'a pas l'air en meilleur forme. Elle passe une main contre son visage tiré d'éreintement.

**« Toi, debout ! _Vocifère une voix dans son dos. »_**

Elle devine immédiatement que cet ordre lui est adressé, elle s'exécute de crainte de froisser son bourreau. Ses jambes flageolantes menacent de céder, chaque pas lui arrache une nouvelle grimace. Elle ne souffre pas, mais ses membres refusent de la porter, son corps ne lui obéit plus. Elle s'accroche obstinément au siège qui bordent l'allée centrale. Plus que quelques mètres. La lumière du jour, aveuglante agresse sa rétine. Maladroitement, elle pose un pied sur une marche, puis sur une autre. Elle recommence ainsi jusqu'à ce que ses dernières forces s'envolent. Elle s'effondre et dégringole les dernières marchent qui la séparent du bitume. Où se trouve-t-elle ? Sur un piste d'atterrissage, sans conteste. Mais elle est encore loin des contrées Européenne. New-York, ou Washington. Les buildings qui s'étendent dans le brouillard calfeutré de l'horizon lui semblent vaguement familier. En tout cas, elle n'a pas quitté le pays.

**« Je cherche une certaine … Marie Steev. »**

Ce nom. Cette voix ! Bordel, la voilà grillée. Elle pinça ses lèvres, et dans un geste qu'elle espérait circonspect agrippa son arme. Bien. La crosse de son bébé contre sa paume rassurait les battement effrénés de son palpitant. Doucement. Elle se redressa. Ses musclent hurlèrent d'épuisement, mais elle parvint à rejoindre le reste des otages. Sa main ne se délogeait pas de sa cuisse. Personne ne lui en tint réellement rigueur, assimilant sûrement ce geste à une douleur survenue lors de sa chute inopinée dans l'escalier. Elle ne pouvait agir.

**« Qui est Marie Steev, r_épéta la voix nasillarde du mafieux. »_**

C'est moi connard, se retint-elle de cracher. En effet, Marie Steev était le pseudonyme qu'adoptait la jeune femme lors de ses missions. Une idée de Mello, comme si Shauna ne suffisait pas à dissimuler son identité véritable.

Putain. Elle ignorait tout de ce qui la sortirait de ce mauvais pas. Mello comptait sur elle … Il … Attendez … L'enfoiré ! C'est pour cela qu'il avait refusé catégoriquement de s'exposer à l'aéroport, de l'accompagner ne serait-ce que jusqu'au halle d'entrée ! Il se doutait bien qu'après la surveillance dont elle faisait objet, la mafia ne demeurerait pas sans agir. ISes gars devaient s'être doutés des manigances des deux orphelins. _Tu me le paiera Mello !_

_Mello … Mello. J'ai placé en toi tout mes espoirs, c'est bien pour cela que je me dois de me sortir de là. Mais sois certain d'une chose, dés mon retour, je te refais le portait ! Salle blonde dégénérée !_

* * *

Voilà un premier chapitre. J'en suis plutôt satisfaite. Il n'est pas parfait. Mais il est pas mal. Je trouve en tout cas. Je sais que peux de nouvelles fictions paraissent sur Death Note. D'autant plus que c'est la première fois que je m'attaque à cette oeuvre et que je ne traite pas des sujets courants. Mais j'espère tout de même qu'elle plaira !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. J'accepte tout les avis, positif ou non !


End file.
